


A Man Never Stands Taller -by lawsofchaos

by MayBane



Series: Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane (ITA) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood is That Nice Thing, BAMF Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Downworlder Politics, Kneeling, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Worldbuilding, downworlder culture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: "Alec resta in piedi a guardare Magnus e lo stregone gli indica gentilmente di unirsi a lui sul comodo divano in pelle. Alec gli sorride dolcemente e Magnus non può evitare di sorridergli a sua volta con affetto, anche se di solito cerca di mantenere un atteggiamento più severo di fronte alla corte..Alec continua a guardarlo mentre con un movimento fluido si inginocchia di fronte a Magnus. Lo stregone resta senza fiato e senza parole. Alec è tranquillo, allunga una mano per accarezzare all'altezza del ginocchio i pantaloni di velluto rosso di Magnus. Con una sola azione ha sconvolto secoli di storia, tradizioni e aspettative.".[Traduzione]
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Alec Lightwood
Series: Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane (ITA) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. La Domanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Man Never Stands Taller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743996) by [lawsofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos). 



> Salve, lawsofchaos è la scrittrice di questa fic e mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla in italiano.
> 
> La serie è composta dalla fic principale “A Man Never Stands Taller” di tre capitoli, e da una one-shot spin-of “A Forever After All” scritta da Aria_Lerendeair, qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573187
> 
> Pubblicherò la serie da oggi, 2 giugno al 7 di giugno.
> 
> Buona Lettura, Dana.

_"Un uomo non è mai più alto di quando è in ginocchio"_   
_Thomas Monson_

  
  
  
  
Quando Alec entra nella caffetteria mondana il tintinnio delle tazze e il brusio delle chiacchiere l'accolgono mentre un'ondata di vento freddo lo avvolge un'ultima volta prima che chiuda la porta alle sue spalle. La settimana scorsa Alec ha chiesto a Ragnor di incontrarlo e lo stregone ha scelto la pasticceria ungherese, una piccola caffetteria a Morningside Height vicino ad un'università e raggiungibile a piedi dall'istituto, ma Alec non ci è mai stato.   


  
  
La caffetteria è calda al contrario dell'esterno dove l'autunno è ormai arrivato e le temperature hanno iniziato ad abbassarsi. Il bancone è ricco di pasta Europee ed Alec è sopraffatto dalla varietà di dolci conosciuti e non. Cammina con attenzione attraverso i tavoli occupati dai mondani, vedendo libri in bilico e computer suppone che molti siano studenti. Scegli un tavolo in un angolo verso il retro e il sistema il cappotto e le armi mentre si trova.  


  
  
Si incontrano così presto a New York il sole sta appena iniziando a sorgere, ma a Londra, da Ragnor, anche essere già pomeriggio. In ogni caso la caffetteria comincia ad essere già piena e molti mondani sembrano aver messo radici nelle loro postazioni da ore. Ad un tavolo un ragazzo profondo con il viso spalmato su un quaderno e la penna nella sua mano è pronta a cadere nel suolo da un momento all'altro. Alec nota che nessuno sembra trovarlo strano.

  
  
C'è una musica piacevole che proviene da quella nascosta, i suoni morbidi degli strumenti che si diffondono nella stanza. Alec si guarda attorno con una curiosa cautela, per lui è insolito essere circondato dai mondani che può vederlo, ma si tranquillizza notando che tutti, inclusa la cameriera, lo stanno ignorando.  


  
  
Alec può immaginare perché a Ragnor piaccia questo posto. La caffetteria è vecchia, arredata con pesanti tavoli di legno, i pavimenti riservati i segni del tempo e le applique vintage chiaramente non sono state sostituite da quando il negozio ha aperto 70 anni fa. Non ci sono né wifi né prese per il cellulare. Magnus ha accennato diverse volte che il suo più vecchio amico si rifiuta di prendere parte alle consuetudini moderne, quindi Alec può capire perché Ragnor abbia deciso di essere un benefattore di questa caffetteria.  


  
  
Mancano ancora quindici minuti al loro incontro, quindi Alec si rilassa nella sedia e raccoglie i suoi pensieri prima dell'arrivo dello stregone. Alec e Magnus stanno insieme da cinque mesi e Alec ha iniziato ad accorgersi che non è il solo che in questa relazione rischia la faccia e la posizione politica, non è il solo che rischia di non essere ritenuto affidabile a causa del proprio partner.  


  
  
Nessuno gli ha detto nulla in faccia, ma Alec è uno Shadowhunter. Molti nascosi non si sentono conto di quanto può sentire, non si realizzano quando arriva al Pandemonio dopo il pattuglie le sue rune sono in parte ancora funzionanti e possono sentire i loro bisbigli.  


  
  
Sa che ai Nascosti non importa della sua omosessualità, quindi sa che non è quello il problema. È uno Shadowhunter certo, ma dopo tutti gli sforzi fatti con il Consiglio dei Nascosti ei tentativi di migliorare le relazioni tra le varie parti aveva sperato che la situazione fosse migliore. Alec non si aspettava certo che stare con Magnus fosse facile ma nulla è cambiato: quando Alec aggiornato Magnus al Pandemonium ci sono sguardi di disapprovazione e labbra tese in disdegno  


  
  
Magnus non ne vuole parlare e quando Alec prova a intavolare il discorso cambia subito argomento. Ma gli sguardi e le labbra hanno iniziato a coinvolgere sempre più spesso anche Magnus. E Alec non può tollerare di lontano dal maschio un Magnus con la sua sola presenza, quindi ha deciso di chiedere aiuto alla sola persona di cui è Magnus si fida senza dubbi.  
  


  
(Alec ha anche deciso che in questo caso è meglio chiedere il perdono che il permesso, visto che Magnus ha deciso di fingere che il problema non esista.)  


  
  
La porta della caffetteria si apre e Ragnor Fell entra quasi fosse stato evocato da quel pensiero. Sembra proprio come nelle foto che Alec ha visto negli album di Magnus, è vestito in modo ordinato, con pantaloni imbottiti e una giacca con toppe di velluto a coste sui gomiti. Sembra professionale e, a differenza di Alec, si confonde facilmente con gli altri clienti.  


  
  
Nonostante l'oscurità del posto e il non essersi mai incontrati lo sguardo di Ragnor cade su Alec con una velocità e una sicurezza che ha reso noto uno Shadowhunter e delle armi nascoste, piuttosto che la sua faccia. In ogni caso Alec si alza in piedi quando il più vecchio amico di Magnus si avvicina e stende una mano in segno si saluto.  


  
  
"Signor Fell, grazie di essere venuto a New York per incontrarmi."

  
  
Lo stregone non prende subito la sua mano, ma lo guarda e lo valuta. Per Magnus quest'uomo è la cosa più vicina ad una famiglia, e Alec sa che Ragnor è più consapevole di chiunque altro di quando le precedenti relazioni hanno ferito Magnus, quanto le persone che hanno promesso di amarlo gli hanno spezzato il cuore.  
  


  
Alec aspetta pazientemente sperando che Ragnor decida di dargli un'opportunità per dimostrare che è diverso da Camille. Il fatto che sia venuto lo fa sperare.  
  


  
Dopo una lunga e preoccupante attesa Ragnor allunga la mano e gli da una stretta rapida ma forte. "Mi ha fatto piacere il tuo invito, signor Lightwood."  
  


  
Alec si siede di nuovo mentre lo stregone si accomoda. "Chiamami Alec." Dado  
  


  
Ragnor annuisce, ma non gli offre l'uso del suo nome.  


  
  
“Devo ammettere di essere curioso di sapere il perché dell'invito. Se questa fosse un'occasione per incontrare un vecchio amico di Magnus mi aspetterei che lui fosse presente. ”  


  
  
Ragnor guarda il loro tavolo, uno che dalle dimensioni è comodo solo per due persone, come a voler sottolineare l'assenza dell'amico.  


  
  
Alec non esita, non è che pensa di nascondere l'incontro. "Magnus non sa che ti ho chiesto di incontrami."  


  
  
Ragnor lo guarda. "Lo immaginavo considerando che non sono stato avvertito da non essere maleducato con te."  


  
Alec si trova involontariamente a tendere le labbra in un sorriso. Magnus ha parlato più volte della lingua tagliente dell'amico e della sua intelligenza onesta. Non lo sorprendo sentire che, se Magnus avesse saputo dell'incontro, voleva provare a proteggerlo dal giudizio severo dell'altro.  


  
  
Il sorriso sparisce non appena ricorda perché ha invitato Ragnor. Inghiotte la sua ansia e decidi di non ballare intorno al problema: trovare le parole giuste non gli é mai venuto facile.  


  
Ragnor lo guarda e nota subito che Alec sembra essere diventato più serio. "Posso immaginare che preferisci andare dritto al punto?"  


  
  
Alec annuisce. Non importa che la sola idea di aprirsi così con qualcuno che non ha mai incontrato la faccia quasi star fisicamente maschile. Magnus si fida completamente di Ragnor, quindi anche Alec si fiderà di lui. Respira profondamente.  
  


  
"Magnus parla spesso di te, signor Fell, e così noi non siamo conosciuti, ma le sue storie sono state raramente, se non mai, scegli di moderare le tue parole quando le azioni di qualcuno sono doppiate o dannose." Alec si muove a disagio. "Quindi se pensi che stia facendo del maschio a Magnus, se pensi che le mie azioni non rispettino la sua posizione come Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn ... voglio saperlo, anche se devi essere maleducato con me."  


  
  
Alec si ferma e si guarda le mani, poi aggiunge una voce bassa ma piena di convinzione, "Magnus si _merita_ che qualcuno sia maleducato per suo conto."  


  
  
Ragnor si raddrizza in sorpresa, lo sguardo è attento e chiaramente vede che c'è dell'altro, che Alec non ha finito e che sta cercando di arrivare ad un punto specifico, ad una _domanda_ in particolare. Quindi resta in silenzio, ma muove le dita e il polso e Alec sente sulla pelle il brivido famigliare di un incantesimo di privacy. Annuisce in segno di ringraziamento e pensa a come dire ciò che vuole veramente chiedere. Alec è è immaginato questo incontro decine di volte, ma non pensa che una formulazione più attenta ed elegante lo aiuti ad ottenere la risposta che desidera. Lo stregone che gli trova di fronte è il migliore amico di Magnus, la sua famiglia, confronta casualmente in storie che distano secoli dall'altra, e in che Magnus si trova in Ragnor con una fede che supera ogni altra relazione che ha avuto in tutta la sua vita.  


  
  
Quindi Alec prosegue, non curandosi dei convenevoli e della diplomazia. Magnus si fida di Ragnor. Ragnor è la sua famiglia. Come può Alec non fidarsi a sua volta?   
  


  
“Io e Magnus stiamo insieme da diversi mesi e ho fatto ogni cosa possibile per rendere chiaro il mio rispetto per Magnus, non solo come persona di cui sei innamorato con ogni parte del mio essere, ma anche per la sua posizione con Nascosti. Ma ogni volta che non siamo nel loft- ”Alec si ferma a cercare le parole. "Non importa quanto io stia provando, e non importa i progressi che l'Istituto sta facendo nella cooperazione con Nascosti, la situazione non sta migliorando."  


  
  
Alec desidera disperatamente aver pensato di ordinare il caffè prima dell'inizio della conversazione, giusto per aver qualcosa da stringere tra le mani, qualcosa da guardare. Invece si trova sospeso tra il guardare il tavolo di legno o lo sguardo stoico dell'uomo sedutogli di fronte.  


  
  
“Penso che non sappiano che posso sentirli,” Aggiunge pensando di dover chiarire cosa intende con ' _la situazione non sta migliorando_ ', “Quando vado al Pandemonium e mi siedo con Magnus, dico. A volte quello è un momento importante in cui tra i nostri vari impegni riusciamo uno sguardo insieme. ”  


  
  
"Quindi in quello che è il posto in cui nascono parlare con il loro Sommo Stregone e ... e non lo distraggo e non interferisco _assolutamente_ , non nei loro discorsi e in nessuna delle regole che Magnus prende ... ma _odiano_ che io sia lì." Sospira. “Non mi hanno mai detto nulla di nascosto, e non dicono nulla dopo che mi siedo con Magnus. Ma sento le cose che dicono prima del mio arrivo e le sento che mi guardano maschio per tutto il tempo. ” Alec distoglie gli occhi incapace di continuare a sostenere lo sguardo di Ragnor. Guarda il tavolino.  


  
  
"Sono uno Shadowhunter", Dice. “ _Lo so_ , e so cosa significa per Nascosti in un modo che prima ignoravo, e non mi aspetterei mai che le persone si dimenticassero e perdonassero l'atrocità che la mia gente ha permesso e ha commesso, _e che ha codificato nelle sue citate leggi_ “. Sbuffa disgustato. Gli accordi richiesti a malapena accettabili solo perché si confrontano con un'era di orrori.  


  
  
"Ma non penso che siano arrabbiati per _quello che sono_ , sembra che siano arrabbiati per qualcosa che _sto facendo_ ." Chiude gli occhi e respira. “E Non Posso Risolvere la Situazione, Non Posso fermarla se non so _dove_ sto sbagliando.”  


  
  
Alza di nuovo lo sguardo sullo stregone che gli sta di fronte. “Ti ho chiesto di venire qui sia perché sei il migliore amico di Magnus, sia perché sei l'ex-Sommo Stregone di Londra. Nulla è più importante di lui, ma lui non vuole parlare di questo con me e io non così a chi altro rivolgermi. Quindi, _per favore_ , dimmi cosa _sto facendo_ di sbagliato. Perché pensi che non rispetto _Magnus_ ? ”  


  
  
Ragnor sta in silenzio, il volto immobile e illeggibile, le spalle di Alec sono tese e con ogni secondo di silenzio che passa sente il panico salire all'idea di aver sbagliato. Alec non si muove sotto gli occhi dell'altro, può sentire il peso dello sguardo di Ragnor. Sta a mala pena respirando. Ragnor improvvisamente si rilassa, si accomoda sulla sedia e fa apparire due tazze di caffè di fronte a loro.  


  
(Quello di Alec ha un bello spruzzo di panna montata in cima, il cuore inizia a corrergli perché chiaramente Magnus ha detto a Ragnor della sua passione per le cose dolci.)   
  


  
Ragnor sorride per la prima volta dal suo arrivo, il viso sembra quasi completamente trasformarsi, è ancora severo ma notevolmente più aperto. "Alec Lightwood, credo proprio che questa conversazione sarà molto diversa da quella che mi aspettavo quando mi hai chiamato." Dice Soddisfatto, quasi SEMBRA non credere alle parole stesse citare in giudizio, “Dovevo Immaginare Che any Shadowhunter _reclamato_ Così Apertamente venire proprio da Magnus mi avrebbe Sorpreso”.  


  
  
Alec si sente sollevato e il panico inizia ad allontanarsi mentre il guance si arrossano nel sentire che Magnus l'ha reclamato _come suo._

  
  
“E, non è quello che _stai facendo_ , ma quello che _non_ stai facendo,” Continua Ragnor prendendo la tazza calda tra le mani, “Quanto sai davvero della cultura e della politica degli stregoni?”  


  
  
Alec appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e si avvicina interessato. "Solo quello che ci insegna il Conclave e ciò che ho intuito con Magnus ... e molte di quelle informazioni contraddicono completamente quelle del Conclave."   
  
  


***

**[1/3]**


	2. La Risposta

  
Ragnor tende le labbra in un piccolo sorriso mentre valuta lo Shadowhunter che gli sta di fronte. Si era immediatamente preoccupato per la sicurezza Magnus quando gli aveva detto che stava uscendo con un _nephilim._  
  


(E, quando ha realizzato _quanto_ Magnus è preso da questo nephilim, aveva temuto che non potesse che finire con il suo amico con il cuore spezzato un’altra volta, forse anche peggio delle precedenti, peggiore della rottura con Camille. Se fosse finito di nuovo su quel ponte a Blackfriar Ragnor avrebbe perso per sempre il suo migliore amico.)  


Ma poi Catarina l’aveva chiamato, il suo tono tinto di speranza mentre parlava di questo Shadowhunter, e Ragnor aveva deciso di non interferire. Catarina si fida di lasciarlo solo con sua figlia e Cat è incredibilmente protettiva con Madzie. Ragnor dubita che si fidi di qualcuno con lei oltre a Magnus, Ragnor stesso e Alec Lightwood apparentemente.  


Ragnor sorseggia il caffè che ha evocato di fronte a sé e osserva lo Shadowhunter che lo guarda con attenzione solenne.

  
“Sei la prima persona con cui Magnus è stato che me l’ha chiesto, o che l’ha chiesto ad uno degli amici di Magnus in generale. È la _domanda giusta_ , ma richiede un certo contesto per poter avere una risposta.”  
  
  
Si ferma per prendere un sorso del caffè mentre Alec lo fissa. “E, considerando che il Conclave ha volutamente ignorato e attivamente nascosto informazioni a proposito dell’organizzazione sociale e politica dei Nascosti, ho bisogno di sapere cosa sai di suddetto contesto.”  


Alec prende un lungo respiro e chiaramente sta cercando di mettere in ordine i pensieri e richiamare alla mente le informazioni in suo possesso. È improvvisamente chiaro perché l’Istituto di New York abbia riscosso successo durante questa generazione. Alla sua guida c’è chiaramente una mente attenta che sta raccogliendo e mettendo assieme le preziose informazioni che gli giungono dalle fonti più disparate, chiarendo conoscenze che fino a prima erano incerte o errate. Ragnor può vederlo mentre richiama alla mente le conoscenze certe e quelle che ha dedotto negli ultimi mesi in cui è stato completamente immerso nel mondo dei Nascosti. Il fatto stesso che si sia fermato a pensarci indica quanta attenzione abbia dedicato al tentativo di comprenderli.  
  
  
Mentre pensa Alec beve un sorso del suo caffè, e Ragnor nota che il novanta percento di quella bevanda è solo panna; Magnus non ha esagerato quando gli ha detto che Alec ha un debole per i dolci.  


“Gli Shadowhunter sanno che ognuna delle più grandi città ha un Sommo Stregone a capo della zona e di tutti gli stregoni che si trovano in quella zona in quello specifico momento.” Inizia Alec con tono appena esitante.   
  
  
Ragnor annuisce come per incoraggiarlo, Alec sembra attendersi un suo intervento, quindi gli fa cenno con la mano di continuare. Ragnor non pensa di interromperlo; è onestamente molto curioso di scoprire quali informazioni è riuscito a mettere insieme questo nephilim stranamente attento.  


“Il territorio reclamato da un Sommo Stregone è più confuso rispetto a quello controllato da un Istituto. I nostri Istituti si trovano vicino a delle ley line o a delle zone che sono geograficamente sensibili all’apertura di spaccature verso i regni demonici. Ma il potere contenuto nella zona scelta e nelle ley line decade rapidamente e gli Istituti finiscono per essere piccoli protettorati circondati da zone su cui formalmente nessuno ha davvero il controllo.”  


Alec si ferma a bere un altro sorso di caffè, o meglio di panna e caffè. Il modo in cui lo guarda rende chiaro che Alec sta per allontanarsi dalle informazioni più conosciute e sta per passare a quelle che ha appreso come Capo dell’Istituto o dall’essere in compagnia di Magnus. 

  
“Gli Shadowhunter risiedono praticamente sempre nell’Istituto a cui sono assegnati.” Alec è consapevole di essere uno dei pochi a fare eccezione. “Anche gli stregoni tendono a stare vicini alle ley line, immagino sia una sorta di risorsa di energia ambientale, giusto?”  
  
  
Ragnor annuisce, “In parte sì.”  
  
  
Ma non si dilunga a spiegare e Alec non fa ulteriori domande.  


“Comunque…” Alec sembra reticente e Ragnor sorride poiché immagina il perché di tale reticenza.  


“Sono consapevole che stare con Magnus ti ha dato un accesso al mondo dei Nascosti e degli stregoni in particolare che altri Shadowhunter non hanno.” Dice Ragnor con un sorrisetto, “Soprattutto considerando che sei a pieno titolo un membro del Conclave e il Capo di un Istituto.”  


Alec si tende immediatamente.  


“Sono anche consapevole che Magnus non ti avrebbe permesso un tale accesso se avesse pensato anche solo per un momento che avresti usato quelle informazioni contro i Nascosti.” Ragnor sorride vedendo la tensione allontanarsi dalle spalle dell’altro. “Puoi parlare liberamente Alec. Magnus era consapevole di quali informazioni avresti raccolto quando ti ha permesso di accompagnarlo al Pandemonium. Mi fido del suo giudizio su di _te_ nello stesso modo in cui tu ti fidi del suo giudizio su di _me_.”  


Alec annuisce lentamente e beve un altro sorso di panna e caffè e Ragnor sospetta che stia solo cercando di nascondere di essere arrossito. Ragnor è contento di notare che Alec non ha problemi ad aprirsi con lui e a svelargli i suoi segreti, ma è preoccupato di svelare accidentalmente informazioni che potrebbero nuocere Magnus.  


Alec prende un profondo respiro e lo guarda negli occhi quando parla. “Ci sono molti più stregoni di quanto il Conclave pensi,” Dice andando dritto al punto, “Vi piace stare vicini alle ley line, ma non è essenziale esserlo. Gli stregoni possono confondersi con i mondani più di qualsiasi altra fazione di Nascosti, soprattutto nelle zone che non sono ufficialmente controllate da un Istituto.”  


Alec non distoglie mai lo sguardo. “Il Conclave conosce solo un terzo dei vostri numeri.”  


Il silenzio di Ragnor è una conferma più che sufficiente. Alec può chiaramente vedere il peso degli anni nel suo sguardo e gli è ricordato con violenza che sia Magnus che Ragnor sono stati giovani stregoni in un periodo in cui il Conclave non li riconosceva neppure come esseri senzienti.  
  
  
Ragnor gli sorride a denti scoperti, mostrando un volto ben diverso da quello del professore gentiluomo.   


“Continua.” 

  
Ragnor sa che in questo momento il nephilim di fronte a lui non è l’Alexander di cui Magnus parla con voce sognante. No, non è partner devoto di Magnus, quello che arrossisce e balbetta e che solo il suo amico riesce a vedere. Questo è uno dei più potenti Shadowhunter del Conclave, il Capo del terzo Istituto più grande al mondo. Alec è così brillante e intelligente, attento e scaltro, che si é fatto strada fino ai vertici del potere in Alicante pur essendo apertamente gay e sostenendo una politica di uguaglianza con i Nascosti.  


“Magnus non è solo il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn. Ha il controllo almeno di tutta New York, e Sommi Stregoni da ogni parte dell’America l’hanno contattato per agire da arbitro nei conflitti dei loro territori.” Alec stringe la presa attorno alla tazza. “E non sono solo consigli; le sue decisioni sono come legge, quindi in qualche modo è superiore in grado…quindi deve avere una posizione superiore a quella di Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn.”  
  
  
Ragnor ghigna soddisfatto. Alec ha messo assieme più informazioni e tratto più conclusioni di quanto si aspettasse dal solo stare al fianco di Magnus. Se il Conclave scoprisse che gli stregoni stanno nascondendo tali informazioni potrebbe accusarli tutti di tradimento. Ma Ragnor è convinto che Alec non abbia parlato con nessuno delle sue ipotesi, se non che con Ragnor stesso.  


Ad eccezione di Camille i partner di Magnus di solito non sono particolarmente attenti e astuti. “Oh, spero _davvero_ che resti con te.”  


Alec questa volta non può impedirsi di arrossire, abbassa la testa e improvvisamente sembra trasformarsi in uno scolaretto alla prima cotta. È sorprendente. “Io –Spero anche io che resti con me.”  


Ragnor muove il polso e la tazza di Alec si riempie nuovamente con ancora più panna della precedente. Alec non reagisce ma guarda Ragnor con attenzione mentre beve un sorso. Ragnor solleva un sopracciglio e non dice nulla, ma l’idea di uno Shadowhunter con la passione per le cose dolci è stranamente divertente.   


“Tecnicamente Magnus non è il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn ma il Sommo Stregone di New York, e intendo lo stato non la città.” Chiarisce Ragnor. “Il precedente Sommo Stregone di New York ha mantenuto quel titolo per quasi ottant’anni. Per abitudine tendiamo a evitare di dare lo stesso titolo a due persone che ricoprono consecutivamente la posizione di Sommo Stregone dello stesso territorio, solo per evitare la confusione.”   


Ragnor scuote le spalle. “Dopo decenni il nome dello stregone e il suo titolo tendono ad essere indistinguibili, e fino a quando il titolo corrisponde ad una città del territorio reclamato tutti sappiamo a quale territorio si fa riferimento.”  
  
  
Ragnor può vedere Alec riflettere sulle nuove informazioni. Effettivamente già gli sembra strano pensare a qualcun altro, diverso da Magnus, detenere il titolo di Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, e Alec lo conosce da poco. Per gli stregoni Magnus detiene il titolo già da cinquant’anni.  


Ragnor guarda il suo caffè e con uno schiocco di dita e uno sfarfallio di magia lo trasforma in tea. “Prima di Magnus c’è stato Jem Fontaine con il titolo di Sommo Stregone di New York e prima ancora Ada Loveland con il titolo di Sommo Stregone di Harlem.”  


Sorseggia il tea. È lo stesso che prepara per sé a Londra ma quando lo beve in America sembra sempre avere un sapore diverso. Abbassa la tazza e torna alla conversazione.  


“Quello di Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn è solo uno dei suoi titoli,” Inizia Ragnor, fermandosi per una pausa drammatica, “ Ma è anche il Console Sommo Stregone del Nord e Sud America.”Ragnor può quasi vedere Alec mettere assieme i vari pezzi del puzzle disposti di fronte a lui.   


“Il Consiglio del Labirinto a Spirale” Dice Alec atono.  


Non è una domanda ma Ragnor annuisce lo stesso. 

  
Il Conclave sa che il Consiglio del Labirinto a Spirale è la più alta fonte di conoscenze e di legge per gli stregoni. Ma i nephilim non hanno idea di _chi_ lo componga, né da _quanti_ stregoni siedano in esso.  


“Il Consiglio è composto da tredici stregoni: dieci Consoli Sommi Stregoni, il Sommo Mago del Labirinto a Spirale, e due Maghi che vengono sostituiti ogni dieci anni.”

  
“I Maghi sono studenti che vivono esclusivamente nel Labirinto a Spirale, giusto?

  
Ragnor non ha idea di come Alec sappia questa informazione, i Maghi non sono di solito argomento di conversazione o di domande.  


“Sì. Chiunque può studiare nel Labirinto a Spirale, ma scegliendo di diventare Mago si deve rinunciare a qualsiasi piano di diventare Sommo Stregone. I Maghi sono studenti non politici.” 

  
“E Magnus è il Console Sommo Stregone del Nord e Sud America.”

  
Ragnor nota che Alec non sembra sorpreso di scoprire che il suo fidanzato ha potere su tutta l’America. È l’opposto di Camille, che era sorpresa che Magnus avesse il controllo di un singolo quartiere; l’ha sempre sottovalutato. Nota con piacere che Alec non si è fatto ingannare dai glitter e dall’atteggiamento disinvolto e sbarazzino che Magnus brandisce come spada e scudo contro il mondo.

  
“Sì. Ci sono dieci Territori Consolari e gli stregoni di dividono più o meno equamente in ognuno di essi. Magnus è il Console Sommo Stregone del Nord e Sud America, gli altri nove territori sono Europa, Russia, India, Cina, Australia, Africa Orientale e Africa Occidentale, Medio Oriente e Asia Orientale.

  
Alec si acciglia e scuote la testa. “Il Console Sommo Stregone dell’Asia Orientale è il Sommo Stregone di Tokyo?”

  
Ragnor lo guarda stupito.  
  
  
“Qualche settimana fa Tosa Inoko ha visitato Magnus al Pandemonium,” Spiega Alec. “Lei e Magnus erano amichevoli ma…” Si ferma cercando le parole giuste per spiegare quello che ha notato, “…si trattavano diversamente.”  


Ragnor continua a guardalo e gli fa segno di elaborare ulteriormente, curioso di sapere cosa ha visto Alec.  


“Gli stregoni –no, i Nascosti in generale,” Si corregge Alec, “Sono deferenti con Magnus, soprattutto al Pandemonium. Anche Tosa lo è stata quando è arrivata. Ma…il loro modo di parlare e di comportarsi era _diverso_.” Alec si stringe le spalle non riuscendo o non volendo spiegarsi meglio.  


“Sì, è lei ad avere quel titolo.” Conferma Ragnor, poi continua la sua spiegazione. “All’interno del proprio territorio ogni Sommo Stregone rappresenta la legge, le sue decisioni sono vincolanti, a loro spetta mantenere e interpretare la legge e i decreti del Labirinto a Spirale. Un Sommo Stregone può essere scavalcato solo dal loro Console Sommo Stregone e a sua volta per scavalcare un Console Sommo Stregone è necessaria una votazione a maggioranza dei membri del Consiglio a Spirale.”  
  
  
Alec presta completa attenzione a Ragnor, il caffè completamente scordato. Nei suoi occhi c’è un barlume di comprensione. Il contesto che Ragnor gli ha dato risponde in parte alla sua domanda.  
  
  
“Le nostre posizioni non sono eguali.” Sospira alla fine.  
  
  
“No.” Dice Ragnor scuotendo la testa. Sorvola su fatto che uno _Shadowhunter_ , uno degli eletti di Raziel, ha appena riconosciuto che uno stregone non gli è solo eguale, ma superiore. “Se si dovesse fare un parallelo, un Sommo Stregone e Il Capo di un Istituto sono eguali. Il punto è che sarebbe già grave che un amante possa influenzare un Sommo Stregone, ma l’idea che questo possa accadere con un Console Sommo Stregone è tutt’altra cosa, la gravità della situazione è ben più ampia.”  
  
  
Alec si allontana dal tavolo come se fosse stato fisicamente colpito. “Non ho _mai_ cercato di influenzare Magnus nelle sue decisioni. Non –Non potrei _mai_ -”  
  
  
Ragnor alza una mano facendogli segno di fermarsi. “Non volevo implicare che lo faresti.”  
  
  
Alec sembra calmarsi almeno un po’, le mani stringono la tazza con forza, il solo pensiero chiaramente disturbante. Lo stregone non sa se è più offeso dal pensiero che Ragnor creda che cercherebbe di influenzare Magnus, o dall’idea che Ragnor pensi che Magnus possa essere _influenzabile._  


Qualcosa di vizioso e malizioso illumina gli occhi dello stregone. È decisamente arrivato il momento per l’amico di avere un partner che si preoccupi più di _Magnus_ e meno di se stesso.  


“Sono sicuro che hai notato che gli stregoni sono estremamente gerarchici,” Inizia Ragnor e attende di vedere Alec annuire. “Molti di noi sono vecchi, e quelli che sono più giovani sono stati cresciuti da altri vecchi stregoni. La nostra cultura, le nostre idee di fedeltà e di rispetto non corrispondono a quelle dei nephilim. Soprattutto nel caso del rispetto dovuto a coloro a cui si è giurato fedeltà e che hanno quindi il compito di occuparsi e proteggere quelli che sono sotto il suo dominio.”  
  
  
“La magia,” Dice Alec vedendo un altro pezzo del puzzle sistemarsi. “Ogni volta che qualcuno si presenta in un’occasione formale c’è un barlume di magia nelle loro mani. Non ho mai visto gli stregoni farlo per qualcun altro.”  
  
  
“Una Esposizione di Magia,” Conferma Ragnor ancora una volta sorpreso dalla brillante attenzione di Alec. La maggior parte dei nephilim non è neanche capace di vedere le sottili manifestazioni dell’Esposizione di Magia formale, la magia è praticamente invisibile a occhio nudo.  


In un battito di ciglia Ragnor si concentra su qualsiasi firma magica visibile. Le firme magiche sono invisibili anche a coloro con la Vista -a meno che non si sappia cosa cercare. Ragnor non riesce a trattenere un ampio ghigno.  
  
  
Alec è completamente _immerso_ nella magia di Magnus.  


La magia di Magnus è di un blu brillante e Alec è avviluppato da viticci morbidi che si muovono attorno a lui in modo protettivo, sembrano accarezzargli la pelle e si immergono dentro alla sua stessa essenza. Il modo leggero con cui la magia gli scivola addosso indica che Alec ha condiviso se stesso, condiviso il suo potere e la sua energia con Magnus. Indica che è stata eliminata qualsiasi barriera fisica tra loro, e non c’è nulla che impedisca a Magnus di prendere ogni ultima goccia di energia e di vita dallo Shadowhunter.

  
E in cambio la magia di Magnus ha reclamato Alec come suo, ed è di per sé un miracolo che nessun Nascosto lo abbia notato. Se lo avessero fatto le voci si sarebbero già diffuse per tutto il continente. Ragnor si chiede onestamente se _Magnus_ sia consapevole che la sua magia si è avvinghiata in tal modo ad Alec; piccole parti di magia che si sono aggrappate a lui ad ogni incantesimo, che si sono mosse sulla sua pelle ogni notte che ha trascorso nel loft protetto dalle barriere, che sono rimaste dopo ogni sottile incantesimo di guarigione. C’è stato un momento in cui Alec si è aperto completamente a Magnus, e in quel momento la magia di Magnus ha piantato se stessa in Alec, un ancoraggio per ogni molecola di magia. Ed ora Alec è completamente abbracciato e immerso nella magia di Magnus.  
  
  
Questa è una conversazione per dopo, da avere con Magnus magari. Ragnor scuote la testa e torna all’argomento principale.  


“Quando gli stregoni giurano fedeltà al nuovo Sommo Stregone, o Console Sommo Stregone, o quando vanno da loro per chiedere aiuto o consiglio è consuetudine _esporre_ loro la propria magia. Questo permette di sentire la firma magica dello stregone e dà una prima impressione dello stregone stesso, un’idea della loro personalità e in quale magia sono specializzati. La magia è unica per ogni individuo e quando Magnus _sente_ la magia che gli viene esposta impara tantissimo dello stregone che gli sta di fronte.”  
  
  
Alec annuisce. “Mi sono sempre chiesto come Magnus potesse sapere chi ha lanciato un certo incantesimo.”  


Ragnor prende un altro sorso di tea. “Sì, le firme magiche tendono a restare se non sono volontariamente nascoste, soprattutto nel caso degli incantesimi più impegnativi e potenti, e Magnus è intimamente famigliare con quasi ogni stregone del suo territorio.”  


Ragnor appoggia la sua tazza. “Ma è più di quello. Esporre la propria magia è un segno di sottomissione.” Dice guardando Alec negli occhi mentre giungono al punto del loro incontro. “ _Sentire_ la magia di un altro senza permesso è uno dei più grandi tabù della nostra cultura. Mogli e mariti, fratelli e sorelle possono scegliere di farlo per conoscere meglio le persone che amano, ma la maggior parte non lo fa. È incredibilmente intimo. _L’unica_ altra occasione in cui viene fatto è come segno di rispetto nei confronti del singolo Sommo Stregone o del singolo Console Sommo Stregone a cui si è giurata fedeltà.”  


Alec annuisce, il respiro tenuto saldamente sotto controllo, “E lo fanno anche i partner?”   
  
  
Ragnor sa che Alec non ha bisogno di lui per fare l’ultimo collegamento. Alec è il più giovane Capo di un Istituto da trecento anni e ha dovuto ricoprire i ruoli di fratello e di comandante ben prima di ricevere formalmente la carica. Ovviamente una volta dategli il minimo delle informazioni può trarre le giuste conclusioni, soprattutto considerando che in un certo senso ha vissuto e vive tutt’ora una situazione simile. _Fratello_ e _comandante._  


Alec sorride amaramente al silenzio di Ragnor. “I giuramenti tra un Sommo Stregone e coloro che giura di proteggere si declinano al singolare, sono fatti tra _due_ sole persone.” Dice Alec, prende un profondo respiro, chiude gli occhi e si appoggia allo schienale della sedia.  


“Marito e moglie condividono il potere nel Conclave,” Dice atono strofinandosi la fronte, “A Capo di un Istituto c’è praticamente sempre una coppia sposata e marito e moglie sono considerati eguali. Ma nel caso dei Nascosti…” Alec apre gli occhi e incontra lo sguardo di Ragnor, che non lo ferma per correggerlo, “Un Sommo Stregone deve mantenere la relazione con le persone che protegge separata dalla relazione con il suo partner.”  


Alec si ferma. “E io non _posso_ sottomettergli la mia magia.”   
  
  
Ragnor resta in silenzio e guarda Alec che stringe le labbra, “E la situazione è ancora peggiore per Magnus considerando _chi_ sono, giusto?” Alec però non si ferma e non lascia che Ragnor gli risponda considerando che la risposta è ovvia. “Non sono solo un partner non-stregone che non può sottomere la sua magia. Sono uno _Shadowhunter_ –un membro del Conclave e il Capo di un Istituto. I miei interessi sono spesso in competizione con le persone che Magnus ha giurato di proteggere, e _l’unica_ cosa può essere fatta per dimostrare ai Nascosti che non vorrei mai provare a influenzare Magnus, e men che meno che Magnus mi _lascerebbe_ influenzarlo…non _posso_ farla.”  


Ragnor vede che le mani di Alec tremano leggermente mentre parla, e quando Alec stesso lo nota si appresta ad avvolgerle nuovamente attorno alla tazza, cercando di nascondere la sua reazione allo scoprire che la sua presenza sta effettivamente danneggiando la posizione politica di Magnus.  


Ragnor aspetta che Alec torni a guardare lui e non il tavolo. “Sì, il partner di un Sommo Stregone sottomette pubblicamente e di frequente la propria magia per dimostrare che il Sommo Stregone tiene separate le due relazioni. Ma pensi davvero che Magnus è il _primo_ Sommo Stregone ad avere un partner che non è un altro stregone?”  


Ragnor sorride sentendo la forte inspirazione di Alec, la sua attenzione di nuovo catturata dalla possibilità che ci sia un modo per _sistemare_ la situazione. E Ragnor sa che tutta loro conversazione ha condotto a questo, al vero test. Questo è il momento in cui Ragnor scopre se Alec è davvero degno di Magnus, se resterà fedele al suo diritto di nascita e resterà ai margini ad osservare o se si dimostrerà disposto a prendere _davvero_ parte alle tradizioni dei Nascosti.  


“Gli stregoni sottomettono la loro magia al Sommo Stregone, ma gli altri Nascosti sottomettono _se stessi_.”   


Alec sbatte le palpebre e si congela.  
  
  
“Il partner di Tosa, Yuan-” Alec si ferma in improvvisa comprensione. Ragnor richiama alla mente l’immagine del vampiro allampanato a cui il Sommo Stregone di Tokyo è stata sposata per quasi duecento anni  
  
  
“Si è inginocchiato per lei, io ho –ho pensato che fosse qualcosa di uhm –qualcosa di sessuale.” Dice arrossendo.  


“So che i Nascosti sono più aperti con queste cose in generale, ho solo _immaginato_ -” Alec si interrompe di nuovo e guarda Ragnor con convinzione. “Hai detto che gli stregoni tendono a preferire i vecchi modi. Questa è una vecchia tradizione, giusto? Gli stregoni sottomettono la loro magia per dimostrare che il Sommo Stregone ha autorità su di loro, e i non-stregoni sottomettono _se stessi_ per dimostrare che riconoscono che il Sommo Stregone è un ufficiale di grado superiore, anche se non della loro catena di comando”

  
Ragnor è stupito di nuovo dalla sua comprensione, seppur espressa in termini più nephilim che Nascosti. Non ha mai sentito questo concetto espresso con tali parole, ma immagina siano accurate. I Nascosti considerano la posizione di Magnus come Console Sommo Stregone come superiore a quella di Alec che è Capo di un Istituto, anche se non si riferirebbero mai a lui come ‘ufficiale’. I Nascosti si aspettano che Alec renda chiaro che quando Magnus è al Pandemonium e svolge le sue funzioni di Sommo Stregone con Alec seduto al suo fianco, Alec non ha nessun ruolo politico ed è lì solo come partner di Magnus.”  
  
  
Ragnor annuisce e aspetta di vedere la reazione di Alec ora che ha tutti pezzi del puzzle. _Ogni altro_ nephilim si rifiuterebbe, anche quelli che sono per _l’uguaglianza_ e si proclamano _progressivi_ rifiuterebbero. Qualsiasi Shadowhunter sarebbe scioccato e inorridito all’idea che ci si aspetti di agire e di essere il partner sottomesso in pubblico, o almeno in ogni occasione in cui il loro partner svolge le sue funzioni politiche.  
  
  
Ma Ragnor è stato sul lato ricevente delle chiamate sognanti di Magnus e ha visto e sentito di molte volte in cui Alec ha fatto cose che Ragnor non aveva neppure creduto possibili. Molti cambiamenti sono stati guidati proprio da quest’uomo, incluso il Consiglio dei Nascosti, e numerose modifiche di leggi vecchie di secoli che lentamente stanno muovendosi da un palese favoritismo nei confronti dei nephilim verso la completa neutralità.  


Lo sguardo di Alec brilla di determinazione quando lo guarda, e il sorriso di Ragnor è troppo soddisfatto, troppo ampio per essere del tutto piacevole. Il suo più caro amico ha sempre avuto l’abitudine di innamorarsi in fretta e di amare con tutto se stesso, e si era preoccupato subito dei danni che un _nephilim_ stupido e incurante avrebbe potuto fare a Magnus, sia al suo cuore, sia al suo rapporto con la sua gente.  


Ricevere un invito alle spalle dello stesso Magnus l’aveva reso subito curioso e diffidente. È passato molto tempo da quando Ragnor è stato così soddisfatto nello scoprire che i suoi sospetti erano infondati. Pensa di iniziare a capire perché Catarina si fidi di lasciare sua figlia con questo Shadowhunter.  


Alec arrossisce pesantemente e chiaramente si trova a corto di parole.   
  
  
“Non uhm –Non mi dispiace l’idea di-” Il rossore aumenta tragicamente, ma Alec continua a parlare con l’onestà e la testardaggine che lo contraddistinguono. “L’idea di sottomettermi a lui in pubblico non mi dispiace. Abbiamo, uhm, già fatto cose simili a casa.”  
  
  
Ragnor inarca le sopracciglia.  


“Ho solo una preoccupazione,” Continua Alec, “Non mi vergogno di nessuna parte della mia relazione con Magnus, ma temo che se il Conclave mi vedesse come troppo compromesso potrebbero tentare di sostituirmi come Capo dell’Istituto. E quello sarebbe di per un sé un rischio accettabile-” Ragnor può a mala pena nascondere lo shock nel sentire queste parole. “-ma non sono disposto a rischiare che il nuovo Capo scelto dal Conclave cancelli il Consiglio dei Nascosti e ogni singolo progresso fatto per rendere gli Accordi più equi e neutrali. E sappiamo entrambi che è una possibilità molto reale che lo farebbero.”  


Ragnor annuisce lentamente, sta ancora cercando di comprendere l’idea di un Capo di un Istituto disposto a rischiare la sua posizione per dimostrare rispetto verso le tradizioni dei Nascosti.  


“Magnus non ti chiederebbe mai di rischiare la tua posizione.” Dice Ragnor, ma è comunque piacevole sapere che sarebbe disposto a farlo. È passato _troppo_ tempo da quando un partner ha davvero messo Magnus al primo posto.  


Comunque…  


“Sei consapevole di come funzionano le barriere protettive al Pandemonium, giusto?”  


Alec annuisce appena.   


“Poco,” Ammette. “So della loro funzione per il mantenimento degli Accordi quando ci sono sia mondani che Nascosti.”  


Considerando che il Pandemonium si trova nella giurisdizione dell’Istituto di New York, Ragnor non è stupito che Alec sia al corrente di quella parte di informazioni.  
  
“Il compito primario delle barriere è assicurarsi che nessun mondano veda nulla del Mondo delle Ombre, ma hanno anche un altro scopo.”  
  
  
Lo stregone esita prima di continuare. Ragnor ha già preso la decisione di fidarsi dello Shadowhunter che gli siede di fronte, gli ha già detto o confermato alcuni dei segreti che i Nascosti mantengono da secoli. Ma Magnus non ha mai permesso a nessuno -nemmeno a Camille all’apice della loro storia- di affiancarlo durante i suoi doveri di Sommo Stregone. Nessuno ha mai avuto il permesso di sedersi al suo fianco mentre tiene corte al Pandemonium.  
  
  
Ragnor crede sinceramente che Alec non sappia della funzione secondaria delle barriere solo perché il discorso non è mai saltato fuori. In qualche modo condividere un segreto che è _di Magnus_ e non dei Nascosti sembra _diverso_.  
  
  
Alec è attento e vede la sua esitazione. “Ragnor, non ti chiederei mai di compromettere la fiducia di Magnus in te. Se non sei sicuro che Magnus voglia che io sappia qualcosa, non dirmelo, posso aspettare fino a quando me lo dirà lui stesso. Se mai vorrà.”   


Ragnor sorride di nuovo, la verità di quell’affermazione rende più facile continuare. “Le barriere impediscono che chiunque voglia fare del male a Magnus possa entrare. Considerando quanto siete _legati_ , le barrire proteggerebbero anche te. Non permetterebbero a nessuno che voglia nuocerti di vedere te e Magnus assieme.”  


Alec sbatte le palpebre e sorride con orgoglio, “Queste non sono delle barriere ‘ _classiche_ ’, vero?”  
  
  
“No.”  


Alec ride piano. “Suppongo sia una degli incantesimi speciali di Magnus?”  


Ragnor sorride e il suo silenzio è già una risposta. Ragnor suppone che sia difficile stare con Magnus e non imparare almeno i fondamenti della teoria magia. Magnus tende a parlare con se stesso e a ragionare ad alta voce mentre fa ricerche e lavora ai suoi progetti e Alec è attento e intelligente. Probabilmente Alec ha appreso più teoria magica di molti stregoni.  


“Se mi inginocchiassi di fronte a Magnus,” Inizia Alec e Ragnor sbatte le palpebre sorpreso, Magnus gli ha detto che Alec è diretto, ma per qualche motivo riesce comunque a stupirlo ogni volta. “E in quel momento mio fratello e mia sorella entrassero nel club le barriere non si attiverebbero. Ma se fossi inginocchiato di fronte a Magnus e l’Inquisitrice entrasse… non potrebbe vedermi? O non potrebbe entrare?”

  
“Dipenderebbe da Magnus,”Dice Ragnor dopo un momento, “Se fossi in ginocchio per lui, prima le barriere impedirebbero all’Inquisitrice di entrare, ma impedirle di entrare sarebbe sospetto, quindi Magnus potrebbe permetterle di entrare e in quel caso sicuramente non potrebbe vederti. Così come non potrebbe vederti nessuno che pensi di usare le tue azioni contro di te.” Finisce Ragnor.

  
Alec guarda di nuovo la tazza. “Non penso che smetterò mai di essere stupito dalla magia di Magnus, e dalla sua capacita di spingere i limiti del possibile.” Dice con tono dolce. Il viso teso in un sorriso affettuoso che immagina solo pochi abbiano il privilegio di vedere.  


C’è una naturale pace nella loro conversazione e nella loro compagnia, e Ragnor si prende il suo tempo per finire il tea e per osservare con fare contemplativo l’uomo che gli siede di fronte.  


Ragnor pensa che, per una volta, possa davvero approvare il partner del suo migliore amico.  


Ghigna. Magnus sarebbe inorridito. (O almeno fingerebbe di esserlo.)   
  
  
La conversazione è finita e lo sanno entrambi, Alec beve l’ultimo sorso del suo caffè e sorride grato a Ragnor. Ragnor annuisce a sua volta verso Alec. Lo Shadowhunter si alza e recupera il suo arco con un movimento praticato.  


“Grazie Ragnor. È stata decisamente una conversazione illuminante.”  
  
  
Alec si dirige verso la porta della caffetteria e Ragnor scuote la testa. _Illuminante_.  
  
  
Improvvisamente non può aspettare di ricevere la prossima chiamata di Magnus.  


***  
  
  
** [2/3] **

  
  



	3. Agire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve! Terzo e ultimo capitolo della fanfic, inoltre domenica verrà pubblicato separatamente uno spin-of quindi restate sintonizzati!
> 
> Buona lettura, May.

  
  
  
Alec si fa strada tra la massa di persone che si muove a ritmo di musica nel Pandemonium cercando di raggiungere l’area VIP il più in fretta possibile.  
  
  
La piattaforma è fatta ad opera d’arte; il divano in pelle nera che Magnus usa come trono gli permette di vedere tutto il club, i posti attorno sono strategicamente posizionati un po’ più in basso, così che anche se occupati dai Nascosti, Magnus possa continuare a vedere il Pandemonium nella sua interezza. E così che tutti i suoi ospiti possano sempre vedere _lui_.  
  
  
Magnus sorride quando lo vede avvicinarsi alla piattaforma , Alec annuisce in segno di saluto alle due guardie dalla faccia di pietra che controllano l’accesso all’area VIP. È chiaro che Alec viene direttamente da un giro di ronda; il viso e le mani sono stati puliti, ma è ancora completamente armato, le scarpe non sono del tutto pulite e sulla giacca Magnus immagina ci siano ancora tracce di sangue o di ichor.  
  
  
Sia l’alpha del branco di Staten Island che Il leader della congrega di Staten Island smettono di parlare quando Magnus si alza. Fa segno a Henry e Vincent che ci vorrà solo un momento.  
  
  
“Alexander,” Dice Magnus sorpreso ma è chiaro dal tono caldo che gli faccia piacere vederlo. “Non avevo idea che saresti passato.”  
  
  
Alec si avvicina fino a quando tra loro c’è giusto la distanza di un passo, il sorriso sul suo viso è morbido e gli occhi sono fissi su Magnus. Alec se ne sta in piedi nella sua giacca di pelle e armi affilate mentre guarda il Sommo Stregone con sguardo adorante. Per i Nascosti il contrasto è sorprendente.  


“Non era previsto ma la ronda è finita un po’ prima proprio qui vicino.” Alec si stringe le mani e sembra combattuto, da un lato vuole solo afferrare Magnus, dall’altro il suo istinto lo spinge ad assumere la solita posa militare. Alla fine allunga una sola mano per accarezzargli leggermente l’avambraccio, il tocco è cosi leggero che Magnus quasi non lo sente attraverso la giacca.

  
Magnus sorride e ruota il polso così da potergli prendere la mano e Alec stringe la presa.

  
“Immaginavo che fossi occupato ma ho pensato di poter passare a dirti che ti amo prima di tornare all’Istituto.”  
  
  
Magnus è completamente affascinato dall’onestà di Alec e dalla chiarezza delle sue intenzioni; Alec vuole solo assicurare Magnus che lo ama prima di tornare all’Istituto. Non chiede a Magnus di interrompere il suo lavoro per passere del tempo insieme. Non cerca di farlo sentire in colpa perché deve tenere corte al Pandemonium proprio l’unica notte in cui Alec è libero presto. C’è solo amore.  
  
  
Magnus sente la gola secca e le parole non gli vengono, quindi allunga una mano e la appoggia sul petto di Alec mentre l’altra la avvolge attorno al suo collo, vicino alla sua runa preferita, e con una leggera pressione lo spinge verso di sé.  
  
  
Alec segue dolcemente il suo comando e si piega a baciarlo castamente, chiude gli occhi per il piacere quando sente che lo stregone approfondisce il bacio. Magnus stringe la presa sul collo di Alec e sorride nel bacio quando lo sente gemere.  


Quando alla fine Magnus interrompe il bacio Alec resta a labbra leggermente aperte, tutto il suo corpo è come incantato dello stregone. Quando alla fine si riprende arrossisce e Magnus gli sorride dolcemente.  
  
  
Magnus sa che non è appropriato. Sa che permettere ad Alec di sedersi al suo fianco come un pari quando tiene corte al Pandemonium _ha un significato_ per tutti presenti, ma non riesce proprio a preoccuparsene. Non vuole chiedergli di andarsene.  


Alexander _non ha mai_ tentato di usare una delle informazioni sentite mentre era seduto al fianco di Magnus contro i Nascosti -e _non lo farebbe mai_. E la sola idea di Alec che tenta di influenzare le sue decisioni è assurda. È disposto a giurarlo sul suo sangue di fronte all’intero Consiglio del Labirinto a Spirale se deve.

  
“Resta.” Gli chiede.

  
Può sentire Henry e Vincent che si spostano alle sue spalle chiaramente insoddisfatti, ma non dicono nulla. Anche altri che sono vicini all’area VIP non sembrano contenti, ma nessuno si azzarderebbe a contraddire un Console Sommo Stregone, men che mai _qui_ , nel luogo dove tiene corte.

  
Alec lo guarda dubbioso. “Non stai tenendo corte?”  


“Lo sono.” Conferma, ma non da spiegazioni. Vuole che Alec sieda con lui, si occuperà un’altra volta delle conseguenze della sua presenza. 

  
Alec annuisce lentamente e lo guarda come se cercasse risposta ad una domanda che non ha posto. Annuisce di nuovo con più convinzione, come se avesse visto nei suoi occhi la risposta che desidera, e gli sorride.

  
“Mi piacerebbe molto restare.”

  
Prima che Magnus possa tornare al suo divano in pelle, al suo _trono_ , Alec lo ferma e si toglie dalla spalla arco e faretra e rimuove la spada dal fianco. Magnus può sentire dai Nascosti attorno a sé un improvviso picco di tensione e Alec riesce a sentirlo anche senza avere la magia.

  
Alec sposta le armi di fronte a sé con movimenti lenti, non si guarda attorno ma percepisce gli sguardi attenti e diffidenti che lo passano da parte a parte. Sposta le armi di fronte a sé come per _esporle_ allo sguardo di Magnus. Lo stregone lo guarda confuso.

  
“Non sono più in servizio,” Inizia Alec con calma, “Ti dispiace tenere le mie armi in una delle tue tasche dimensionali fino a quando non torniamo a casa?”

  
Magnus sente che il cuore gli salta un battito e la tensione dei Nascosti attorno a lui si trasforma in shock.   
  
  
Gli Shadowhunter _non_ si tolgono _mai_ le armi di dosso, soprattutto non al Pandemonium dove i Nascosti e i mondani li superano in numero di cento a uno. Ma soprattutto le tasche dimensionali sono accessibili solo allo stregone che le ha aperte la prima volta, quindi le armi di Alec gli saranno completamente inaccessibili fino a quando Magnus non gliele restituirà.  
  
  
Alec aspetta pazientemente e continua a tendergli le armi.  


Magnus respira profondamente e con uno schiocco di dita e un movimento del polso apre una tasca dimensionale blu brillante, arco, faretra e spada entrano una di seguito all’altra e spariscono nella tasca brillante lasciando Alec a mani vuote quando si chiude.  
  
  
Alec incrocia le braccia alle sue spalle in una rilassata posa militare, Magnus ormai ha capito che è così abitato ad assumere questa posizione che il suo corpo lo fa quasi inconsciamente. Lo sguardo è ancora fisso su Magnus e il suo sorriso è piccolo ma calmo. Dalla curva rilassata delle sue spalle Magnus sa che non sta fingendo ed è davvero a suo agio, anche se è disarmato nel bel mezzo di centinaia di Nascosti - _nel bel mezzo della corte di Magnus_ ed è suo agio proprio perché è _con_ _Magnus_.  
  
  
Magnus gli stringe un braccio e lo guida verso il divano in pelle, Alec lo segue, ma gli sta dietro di un mezzo passo. Lo stregone si accomoda ad un angolo del divano, le braccia allungate sullo schienale.  
  
  
Alec è sempre stato cauto nel sedersi _lì_ , ha sempre aspettato che Magnus lo invitasse a sedersi al suo fianco in quel particolare posto. Alec può non conoscere tutte le tradizioni dei Nascosti ma è abbastanza percettivo da riconoscere che questo divano è l’equivalente di un trono, e che da qui Magnus regna; sedersi al suo fianco senza essere apertamente invitato a farlo scatenerebbe una rivolta.  
  
  
Alec resta in piedi a guardare Magnus e lo stregone gli indica gentilmente di unirsi a lui sul comodo divano. Alec gli sorride dolcemente e Magnus non può evitare di sorridergli a sua volta con affetto, anche se di solito cerca di mantenere un atteggiamento più severo di fronte alla corte.  
  
  
Alec continua a guardarlo mentre con un movimento fluido si inginocchia di fronte a Magnus. Lo stregone resta senza fiato e senza parole. Alec è tranquillo, allunga una mano per accarezzare all’altezza del ginocchio i pantaloni di velluto rosso di Magnus. Con una sola azione ha sconvolto secoli di storia, tradizioni e aspettative.  


Magnus apre la bocca ma le parole non gli vengono, sente il rumore di un bicchiere che cade e si rompe sul pavimento –Vincent probabilmente. Sente gli occhi che gli pizzicano, sbatte le palpebre e riconosce con una forte inspirazione che il glamour che nasconde i suoi veri occhi è caduto.   
  
  
_Nel nome di Lilith, in che modo Alec ha scoperto cosa fare?_ Si chiede Magnus. Riesce a pensare a pochi, pochissimi, stregoni disposti a condividere le più antiche tradizioni del loro mondo con un nephilim, e ancora meno disposti a farlo in questo caso. Le loro parole potrebbero essere considerate come un giudizio negativo, una dichiarazione di comportamento inappropriato, sia verso un nephilim a Capo di un Istituto, ma soprattutto verso un Console Sommo Stregone.  
  
  
Alec lo guarda con adorazione, come fa sempre quando ha il piacere di vedere i suoi veri occhi. E risponde alla sua domanda inespressa.  
  
  
“La settimana scorsa ho chiesto a Ragnor di prendere un caffè,” Dice a bassa voce, ma Henry e Vincent posso chiaramente sentirlo. “È _frustrante_ quanto puoi essere taciturno quando si stratta del tuo ruolo come Console Sommo Stregone.”  
  
  
Magnus può sentire che alle sue spalle è iniziato il passa parola e di minuto in minuto sempre più occhi si voltano verso la piattaforma VIP, la maggior parte resta a bocca aperta nel vedere uno Shadowhunter, il _Capo dell’Istituto di New York_ inginocchiato ai piedi del _loro_ Sommo Stregone.  


Magnus sa che Alec riesce a sentire i loro occhi su di lui, i suoi sensi di soldato non gli permetterebbero di ignorare la chiara attenzione. Ma continua comunque a sorridergli.

  
“Alexander,” È tutto ciò che Magnus riesce a dire.

  
Alec continua ad accarezzargli la gamba e gli bacia una coscia.

  
“Voglio restare al tuo fianco fino a quando mi vorrai, Magnus. Per il resto della mia vita se possibile.” E il ricordo che il loro per sempre non è lo stesso gli brucia il cuore ed è come un pugno allo stomaco.

  
Ma Alec non ha finito di parlare. “Voglio essere al tuo fianco Magnus, e questo significa che devo sapere esattamente _cosa_ comporta essere il tuo…partner.” Dice senza esitazione. È incredibile come Alec non esiti a proclamare la sua intenzione di passare il resto della sua vita con Magnus, ma arrossisca all’uso della parola partner.

  
Alec arrossisce ma continua. “Devo sapere esattamente cosa comporta essere il partner di un Nascosto che è anche un leader, che è il Console Sommo Stregone, quindi ho parlato con Ragnor. Tu hai sempre rispettato la mia posizione di Capo quando sei venuto all’Istituto, e _pensavo_ di star rispettando la tua qui.”  
  
  
“Perché non me l’hai detto prima?” Alec ha uno sguardo interrogativo in viso, ma la mano continua ad accarezzargli la gamba, come a volere addolcire la domanda.  
  
  
Magnus sa che sono poche le tradizioni dei Nascosti conosciute dal Conclave, e non ha mai considerato di chiedere ad Alec di fare _questo_. Perché non importa quante parole dolci si scambino e quanto bene Alec stia facendo al mondo…come avrebbe potuto chiedere ad Alec, un nephilim, un uomo col sangue dell’angelo di sottomettersi e inginocchiarsi ai piedi del figlio di un Demone Superiore?  
  
  
Alec deve leggergli la domanda negli occhi perché gli bacia di nuovo la coscia.  
  
  
“Magnus _io_ _ti amo_ , e non ho problemi a dimostrarlo, anche se questo significa inginocchiarmi per te nel mezzo del Pandemonium. Anche se ammetto che non pensavo di far qualcosa di simile fuori da una camera da letto,” E sentendo la battuta Magnus capisce che Alec ha completamente dimenticato la presenza di Henry e Vincent a pochi passi da loro e degli altri presenti che possono sentirlo. “Ma non ho problemi a farlo se questo è il modo in cui il partner di un Console Sommo Stregone mostra rispetto per la Sua posizione di fronte agli altri Nascosti.” Alec si lecca le labbra. “Soprattutto considerando che non sono un _qualunque_ partner non-stregone.”  


Magnus sbatte di nuovo le palpebre incapace di trattenere le lacrime di fronte alla magnificenza della devozione di Alec. Non trovando le parole si piega e unisce la fronte con quella di Alec. Gli prende le mani, quelle di Alec sono forti mentre le sue tremano, Magnus chiude gli occhi e gli preme un bacio in fronte con disperazione. Prende un respiro profondo e sente che i capelli di Alec profumano del suo shampoo al sandalo usato solo quella mattina sotto la doccia. Magnus sente il cuore scoppiargli d’amore per questo nephilim straordinario.

  
Quando sente di poter riprendere a respirare senza piangere si allontana e si accomoda nuovamente sul suo trono, gli occhi sono nuovamente asciutti e una mano accarezza i capelli di Alec. Magnus infila le dita tra le ciocche scure e Alec si sistema contro la sua gamba sinistra; siede ai piedi del suo trono ed è completamente a suo agio, come se l’avesse già fatto centinaia di volte.

  
La sua voce è leggermente roca quando parla, ma nessuno si azzarda a dire nulla. Non dopo che questo stupendo, incredibile, _devoto_ angelo è andato contro ogni singolo insegnamento che il Conclave impartisce ai suoi Shadowhunter e _si è inginocchiato_ ai piedi di uno _stregone_ in segno di rispetto verso la legge dei Nascosti.

  
“Henry, Vincent, “Dice richiamando l’attenzione dei due leader stupiti che gli siedono di fronte. “Grazie della vostra pazienza.” Dice.

  
Alza un sopracciglio in segno disapprovazione. La sua nonchalance è sicuramente finta, ma i due leader sono abbastanza vecchi da sapere nascondere meglio di così il loro shock.   
  
  
Magnus vede il bicchiere che prima si è schiantato al suolo –lasciato cadere da Vincent come sospettava. Fa segno alla Seelie dietro al bancone di venire a pulire il casino.  
  
  
C’è un momento di silenzio prima che Liija entri in azione, anche il suo viso non nasconde del tutto lo shock, ma si sforza di essere professionale.  
  
  
E a chi importa se quella notte Magnus tiene corte più a lungo di quanto aveva previsto? _Sicuramente a nessuno_ , pensa.  
Intanto continua ad accarezzare i capelli di Alec come per assicurarsi che sia ancora lì. E lo è.  


***

  
  
**[3/3]**  



End file.
